fisheyeplacebofandomcom-20200213-history
Vance Lee
Vance Lee is a Chinese-CERian college student at Stuxent University, being born after the Cultural Revolution, which lead to his name being English instead of Chinese. He is a hacker, though he mostly hacks just to grab pornography off the Internet where it's banned in CERia. Physical appearance Vance is portrayed as having red-rimmed glasses, short dark hair, and is usually seen wearing a long-sleeved shirt that has the graphic design of a tie saying "i love apple pi" and a short-sleeved, striped dress shirt over it. When he becomes older, his hair grows out and his gaze sharpens. Personality Vance easily panics and he is known for being very gullible. He is a somewhat pathetic person, and desperate for a girlfriend. He has an addiction to Red Cow, and is a pervert. He only hacks for his and others (such as Alex) desires. He is stated as a "Sheep in Man's clothing" by Frey. Virtual appearance Vance's cyber representation is depicted as having a block for a head similar to a Rubik's cube design, wearing a short sleeved shirt and a red tie that graphically represents "I love apple pi." Story Intro Vance is initially seen witnessing what appears to be a boy (perhaps Frey ) down on his knees at gunpoint. Vance looks on in trepidation and quickly turns tail and makes a break for it, eventually reaching a fence, where he tries to catch his breath. He then questions why the event (the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protest Democracy Protests) turned out the way it did, as well as his own intentions regarding what he wanted ("Truth? Justice? Freedom?"Fisheye Placebo: Intro by 'yuumei on deviantART). Vance questions whether or not the images of terror in the streets of the Central Eastern Republic truly reflect the ideals of the democracy that he and his friends have been fighting for. He then asks aloud to Frey (mostly to himself) if this was the revolution he had in mind. The intro seems to feature events that have not chronologically been set into action yet, but that Vance will lead up to. Chapter 0 Part 1: Hello World Vance's room is bombarded by his pestering little sister, Alex, who urges him to fix her laptop so she can watch yaoi on YouTube. Vance informs Alex that she should've dedicated her time to learning SSH rather than constantly bugging him for computer advice.Fisheye Placebo: Ch 0 - Hello World by 'yuumei on deviantART Alex insists that he help her set up her SSH, whereafter Vance mentions that there are other ways to scale The Great Firewall imposed on the Central Eastern Republic. After due scolding, Vance begrudgingly agrees to help fix Alex's laptop after he's finished with his most recent hack. Out of curiosity, Alex indulges Vance and asks him what he's hacking. Delighted to unveil his master plan, Vance goes on a heartful rant about "Operation Acquire Girlfriend," which aims to reassign a "sexy redhead" as his college roommate. After Alex states how creepy his current operation is, Vance delivers a long-winded explanation of how he must ascend to alpha male status and finally scale the firewall of his virginity. Alex disapproves of his plan, but entertains the notion of it, suspecting it to fail. Vance then reassures her that there is nothing to worry about because his hacks are always perfect... except a certain redhead just may be on to Vance's shenanigans... Chapter 0 Part 2 At the very end of ch 0 part 2 Vance is seen sitting on his chair asking "Alex, how did you get temp-IP banned from the internet?" only for Alex to reply "BL" (this is known as the modern way to say boy love). Vance replies not understanding what Alex meant, Alex replies "Bro, you wouldn't understand the purest form of love." Chapter 0 Part 3 During ch 0 part 3, Vance is seen chatting with Robin on B-Social (an online social media website). However, Vance is unaware that Frey is chatting with him using Robin's account in order for him to find out if Vance is a government spy or not. They both flirt with each other until the end of the strip. Chapter 0 Part 7 As Alex peeks into the trunk of the car, she says that Vance has enough Red Cow, and Vance responds by saying it will barely last a week. His father compliments him, and they get into the car. As they drive along the wall of a broken down school, they see a group of street kids. Both Vance and Alex ask their parents if they can open their windows and give the children food or water. Their father says "NO!", stating that the children are known for stabbing and robbing people when they open their windows to give them food. As they drive away, both Vance and Alex sadly look away from each other. Chapter 0 Part 8 Vance and his family arrive at his dorm that looks run-down. As they look inside the small space, their parents debate about the quality of the room. They then turn to Vance, asking him if he wants to stay, or if he wants to move to another apartment. Vance looks down and spots Robin's bra on the floor, so he replies by saying "I want to stay!" Later, Vance is finishing his shower, and he questions the 2 toilets in the bathroom, saying that if "He had to take a shit with another person, he wouldn't mind if it was a hot babe like Robin." As he says Robin's name, he steps into the bedroom only to see Frey lying on the bed saying, "Hey there, Roomie <3" Vance's glasses then read, "ERROR 417 EXPECTATION FAILED" Chapter 1 Part 2 Continuing at the end of Chapter 0 Part 8, Frey says "3/10, not impressed." Vance screams, covering his private part. Frey attempts to smoothly calm Vance down, by stating that he worked for Stuxent University, as the Campus InfoSec specialist, and that he found Vance's hacking tracks all over the university's system. Vance begs to be spared from jail time or the $50,000 fine, for fear of being shamed by his family. Frey 'takes pity' on Vance, and tells him that he'll let him off the hook, in exchange for him being a penetration tester to check for flaws in the university's system. Vance agrees and Frey tells him to get dressed, saying "We're heading out." Trivia *A post in Wenqing Yan's Tumblr show a cosplay of Vance kissing Frey and she says in strikethrough text "This is now canon", this could also mean "This is official". It is not known if this is a joke or not but if it isn't, then Frey and Vance may have an relationship in the future. *There is a possible relation between Vance and Kai. It is implied they could be cousins (though they live in alternate universes). Reference Category:Characters Category:Hackers Category:Student